Mocking
by arti dauntless
Summary: basically Fletcher and Val have just had an argument and broke up so Valkyrie has decided to do some Mock Fighting with Skulduggery. not a one-off. if you would like YOUR characters to be in thisor any other story i do, then fill out the form.:)
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**THEN**

_ "Hey Fletch, we need to talk"_

_"Sure babe what about?" he acted so sickly sweet around her, that was what gave Val the idea_

_"Hmm well… well… I want to break up!" she blurted out_

_"A-a-are you sure?!" his voice suggested that he thought he could just pull the wool over her eyes one more time. God she wanted to punch him then._

_"Yes! I am sure! And do you wanna know why?!" she was getting REALLY annoyed now._

_"Why sexy? Did I do something?" she could hear the relief and tension in his voice as he said that._

_"Yes, yes you did! I saw you with her, that blonde bitch! Seriously! I thought you only liked girls who wore less hair product than you. Or was that another lie?!"_

_"Val? What's gotten into you! I thought you were more trusting than that. Are you sure that was me?"_

_"I was more trusting until I saw you teleport with a blonde Barbie in your arms. And in case your tiny, stupid brain has forgot, you're the only teleporter left you dumbass. So, are you sure that!" she was pissed and he knew it. He'd gone too far, way too far._

_"So guess what!? It's over! She slammed the door in his face, leaving him no time to explain, and stormed out, already calling Skulduggery, her only real friend in this world of terror and lies._

**NOW**

S.P.O.V

I flew across the room at what felt like g-force speed the wind literally knocked out of me.

God she was pissed. Valkyrie had just dumped Fletcher and then decided to do some training straight after. …. On me. Worst idea ever! (God I am starting to sound like her now)

Me, being the courteous gentleman or skeleton I am, had agreed and let her mock fight with me despite the fact that she had smoke practically coming out of her ears and red hot tears in her eyes. Tip: if you ever see Val with either of these emotions DON'T approach her!

Anyway, I was training with her and really regretting it.

V. P.O.V

I know I'm hurting him. Unlike other people I can read him like an open book. Easily following those massive black holes as they _grimace _while I catapult him into a wall. But still I can't stop. He has agreed to do this with me so Skull should have known the consequences. Another thing I know is that Fletcher WAS cheating on me! It was his reaction when I told him. I know I should have left him time to explain but honestly I don't think he deserved one. What he did was treacherous and can ruin my rep forever. _Hard girl cries over cheater boyfriend. _I can see the headline now. Hear the whispers. Already shunning the mocking. Eek! I just threw him through the wall, through a forest and into Erskine! At least he makes me laugh. Uh oh he's storming in and his hat is turned down low. I can almost feel the embarrassment and anger radiating of him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**luna shadows: thank you for the review you made my day!**_

_**sorry the chapters are so short just realised i hadn't updated in such a while!**_

_**enjoy, my minions!**_

* * *

**General p.o.v**

"You said MOCK FIGHT not kick some villain to the ground training. Which, by the way, you do on a real VILLAIN!"

Val cringed as Skulduggery loomed over her. With one hand inward, she knew what was coming wasn't going to be a punch, no as he flexed his hand out she knew that he was going to teach her how to control her emotions.

"now then, that was extremely powerful" he said using those long bones to stride away from Val as she was dusting herself of after being thrown into an already startled and annoyed Grand Mage. Who had not gotten a sorry from either of the Detectives.

"However you could've…." Valkyrie muttered, she had been through this so many times it had gotten old.

"However you could have thrown me through Ravel" he and the dead man gave a light chuckle to probably a story from the war. "And then into Madam Mist without the exaggerated hand movement all in 2 seconds" he then demonstrated on a tree and threw it through the other trees and a training wall. In exactly 2 seconds "like so" he acted proud but Valkyrie knew that he could throw much harder than that.

"Can your ego get any bigger?! I'm getting overwhelmed by the sheer monstrosity of it, sheesh!" Val said all this with a wide grin on her flawlessface. She knew that if Skulduggery had lips he would be grinning his head off.

"well, my dear Valkyrie, anything is possible. Have I ever told you that?" his velvety voice had a tinge of playfulness to it that Val smiled at.

"I believe you had, now back to the training." She was happier now, being around her best friend did that.

"The horror!" Skulduggery laughed, unable to keep it in any longer.

After a few hours of laughing, wrestling and joking about, the troublesome duo headed back, leaving a flattened forest, 5 broken training walls and a passed out Grand Mage behind them.

They got to Gordon's house in less than 5 minutes, due to the fact it was a rainy school day not many people were about.

"Cheers Skull, you really know how to make me feel better." She gave a faint smile

"Well I have to prepare to get you out of your emo phase, don't I!" they burst into laughter at the twilight reference, an inside joke. Just as Val was about to shut the door she quickly flung it open and jumped in again.

"On second thoughts, let's go to yours for a change." At this she practically hissed.

"Why? Val are you ok? Is someone in there?!" Skulduggery was getting really worried now.

"Yes" smoke was almost coming from her ears by know so Skull slowly turned the key to his beloved Bentley.

"fletcher"

At this the Bentley sped off, leaving skid marks on the driveway.

* * *

**_so what do you think? love it, hate it? doesnt matter as long as you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_also i would love it if you could come up with the name for my blonde barbie Fletcher cheated on val for. if you have any other characters you would like to add in then please fill out this form:_**

**_name:_**

**_what magic/or no magic:_**

**_personality:_**

**_past(optional):_**

**_any other information:_**

**_friend or foe:_**

**_thank you my minions :) until next time_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ahhh i forgot to tell you something. for the characters i need their _****_age_****_ and _****_what they look like_****_ please_**

**_anyway, enjoy!:)_**

* * *

Val p.o.v

"Watch out!" I screamed as the brakes lurched me forward. Stopping in front of 3 girls. One had wild, curly red hair with deep ebony eyes that looked like they could see right through your soul, another was a light, blonde haired girl, who was looking down at the ground, shuffling her feet, and finally there was a tall, black hair and hazel eyes girl who looked like she was the leader of the gang. She stepped forward and leant towards the passenger seat of the shuddering Bentley.

"Hi, I'm Arianna Serenity, this is Katerina Lone" the small red head gave a wave. "And this is sugar skull" Blondie smiled shyly and that's when I saw those piercing blue eyes, just like Fletchers, tears threatened to spill but I refused to let them push through.

"I'm Valkyrie Cain, and may I ask why you've got a bow strapped to your back?" these must be magical as no-one could get away with a dangerous weapon on their back without some-one raising the alarm.

"Ahh so your one of us too, magical, I mean. Only magic can penetrate the cloaking barriers I've put up on it. They are my power, emotional arrows that always hit their mark"

"cool!" I was taking a liking to this girl but it seemed like she was hiding something. "Skully why don't I get a weapon like that?!" he was being unusually quiet.

Skull p.o.v

"And this is Sugar Skull" I stared at the blonde girl. I knew her from somewhere, and then it dawned on me. I remembered her parents, her brother, her power, her given name.

I was thrown out of my flashback as Val asked me a question.

"I know you, don't I Sugar"

The whole scene went silent

* * *

**_oohhhhh wonder what will happen next! if any of you are unhappy with how i have produced your characters then tell me and i will repost the chapter or edit it._**

**_thank you and dont forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


End file.
